Ties that Bind: Blue Lightning
by joyindenver
Summary: "It's an angel," Sookie breathed. Jason fixed his gaze on the man glowing with the same blue light. "Who are you?" Jason asked.  OOC/AR/non-canon


**DISCLAIMER: **_The SVM series & original characters are the sole property of CH and anyone else I may be leaving out who have rights to these stories/characters. I hope she forgives me for taking creative liberties and playing with some of her characters. "Ties that Bind: Blue Lightning" is strictly an exercise in creative writing._

**ACKNOWLEDGEMENT:** _A special thanks to scattered21 whose kind words and wonderful suggestions helped tremendously with the sensitive subject matter this story deals with. I'd also like to give a warm thank you to PolkaDotButterfly for giving me a second opinion and for polishing up my punctuation and grammatical errors. I'd also like to recognize sisterthemother for her in-depth critique and kind words, and also a thanks to Eris Jade Black for her familiarity with SVM's lesser known characters._

_**WARNING: **__This story is __**RATED M **__due to mature themes and is not __appropriate for all readers. __"Ties that Bind" is a series of one-shots. The first was ""Ties that Bind: Premonition" and the second is "Ties that Bind: Blue Lightning". These stories are AR/OOC/non-canon._

_

* * *

_

Ties that Bind: **  
**_**Blue Lightning**_

_**

* * *

**_

Unaware of the events that would soon unfold, little Sookie Stackhouse, in her pink lace-trimmed summer dress and golden pigtails, crouched clumsily next to her brother, bumping into him.

"Careful," Jason chided her. He turned his attention back to the magnifying glass. "Quit moving," he told his little sister.

"What are we doing?" Sookie's blue eyes were fixed on her brother's efforts.

"Shh," he told her, holding his hand steady. "Just watch and see what happens." Sookie fidgeted. The small ants on the anthill were climbing over each other trying to get their share of the droplet of sugar water Jason left out for them.

As the children innocently played, some miles away in a scratched and tarnished mirror, Bartlett Hale carefully combed the thinning patch of dark hair on his head. The bathroom was small but tidy. All the bottles of this-and-that were neatly lined up in a row on the counter. With long slender soft fingers, he patted his hair down on top in a failed attempt to camouflage the bald patch beginning to form.

Setting his comb down perpendicular to the counter's edge, he returned to his reflection. The harsh 60 watt bulb filled the small bathroom with an austere white light. Bartlett inspected the neatly trimmed mustache over his lip before making sure there were no missing buttons in his well pressed blue shirt.

Inside his warped fantasy, Bartlett had convinced himself that his little niece was attracted to men with mustaches, so he decided to grow one himself. It had taken several weeks, but he felt it was worth it. With the pad of his finger, he rubbed the two thin lines of hair over his lip. Into his cupped hand, he checked his breath, making sure it was pleasant.

For a man in his early fifties, Bartlett was as handsome as Adele Stackhouse was beautiful. But unlike Adele, his sister, Bartlett's clean and well mannered appearance was a mockery of what festered beneath the starched shirt, tidy appearance, and well built physique. Bartlett was sleazy. A psychopath.

On his way out of his apartment, Bartlett passed through the den where shelves proudly displayed his doll collection. As a semi-retired auditor, Bartlett volunteered at the local church's after-school program. This provided him with an opportunity to prolong his time alone with his potential victims. Over the years, many young girls had fallen victim to Bartlett Hale's twisted reality.

Oblivious to the danger approaching, Jason and Sookie were still crouched over the ant hill. Jason's hand with the magnifying glass was steady. Sookie was restlessly at Jason's side as she stared down at the ants frantically drinking up the sugar water.

"I wanna see through the glass," Sookie said.

"No," Jason silenced her. "Be quiet and just watch." After several more seconds of focusing the sun's rays with his magnifying glass, a few ants were singed.

"You're hurting them," cried Sookie. The sound of crunching gravel drew their attention from the ants to the big car driving up the driveway. It was a brown Cadillac, which looked more like a ship due to its size.

"Hi, Uncle Bartlett," Jason happily sang, stuffing his magnifying glass into his back pocket. Sookie's breath stilled with fright. Her legs trembled.

Little Sookie Stackhouse was no ordinary child; nor was her brother. On the surface they appeared like any other children; human. But Jason and Sookie, though they didn't know any differently, were much more than human. The essential spark, fairy magic, which they had inherited from their true grandfather, flowed in their veins, giving each of them a series of strange abilities. For Sookie, the essential spark manifested as telepathy. Since before she could talk, she had always been able to hear the thoughts of others as voices inside her head. Unable to block out the thoughts of those around her, her mind was violated by the abhorrent perverseness of Bartlett's fantasies.

Where eight-year old Sookie could involuntarily hear the private thoughts of those around her, Jason, now eleven, had always been plagued with dark visions of things his young mind didn't understand. His essential spark had manifested itself as precognition. Since his private affliction was unseen to those on the outside, his family had brushed off his inexplicable visions as nightmares.

"Hello Jason." Bartlett smiled as he closed the driver's side door. "Sookie." He waved. His beady eyes trailed her bare skin.

"Jason," Sookie whispered, pulling at her big brother's hand to keep him from going to their uncle. Unlike Jason, Sookie's affliction was not confined to her slumber.

"Stop it, Sookie," Jason scolded his little sister. He didn't know what his uncle was, nor did he understand the strange nightmares, visions, he had been having about his uncle. Only Sookie, because of her telepathy, knew the secret her uncle tried to hide. He was a monster; a demon with skin of flesh disguising the black sludge pulsing through his veins. He was twisted, unnatural; a putrid soul who was a part of the world's unspoken horrors.

Jason yanked his hand from Sookie's grip, freeing himself. He ran over to his Uncle Bartlett, wrapping his arms around his uncle's waist.

"Good to see you, champ." Bartlett padded Jason's back.

"Are you gonna stay with us?" Jason asked. He knew his Grandmother Adele was picking up an extra shift at the Sears Roebuck's in Monroe.

"I sure am," answered Bartlett.

"Can we play catch?" Jason eagerly asked.

"Sure thing, champ." Bartlett smiled. "What about after dinner?"

"Yeah." Jason grinned and reluctantly released his uncle.

"Sookie," Bartlett called out. She was still standing next to the small anthill.

"Don't mind her, Uncle Bartlett," Jason stated. _Don't be rude,_ he silently reprimanded his little sister, making sure his thoughts were loud and clear so she could hear them. _You're goin' to ruin everything,_ he finished scolding her as he escorted their uncle into the house.

Bartlett glanced at Sookie one last time before disappearing behind the screen door. Little Sookie stood next to the anthill frozen with terror as his thoughts assaulted her mind. A warm stream of urine ran down the inside of her legs. Terrified by what her young mind was hearing from her Uncle, Sookie ran for her life to the back side of their property, seeking refuge in her grandfather's old shed filled with tools. The sunlight that remained filtered through the wooden slits, creating long, angular shadows. Sookie squeezed her eyes shut.

The drumming of her heart echoed inside her chest in a desperate warning beat. Dirt clumped at the edges of her bobby socks. Her shoes were now soiled with urine and dirt. She scurried on hands and knees and hid behind a large crate of iron horse shoes. Curling up on her side, surrounded by dust, she hugged her legs to her chest, praying that the day was over, and that her Gran had already returned home from work.

"Bart, thank you so much for helping me out," Adele applauded her brother, oblivious to his true nature. "Maxine Fortenberry wasn't able to watch the kids for me on such short notice."

"No worries, Sis." Bartlett gave his sister a charming smile. "I wasn't doing anything. Anyhow, I love the kids. They're no trouble at all."

"You're the best, Bart." Adele breathed a sigh of relief. Gathering her purse and keys, she made for the back door. "There's food in the oven. When the timer goes off, turn it off and let it cool off."

"Smells good," Bartlett complimented his sister. "What is it?"

"Meatloaf," answered Adele. "There are smashed potatoes and vegetables already made. Just pull them out of the refrigerator and heat them up."

"I think I can handle it." Bartlett smiled.

"I can help," Jason proudly stated.

"See." Bartlett grinned. "Go on now before you're late."

"Thanks again, Bart." Adele planted a soft kiss on her brother's cheek. "Be good for your uncle," she lovingly chided her grandson.

Stepping off the back porch, Adele hurried over to her car. With her back turned toward the shed, she began to open the car door. Suddenly little arms wrapped for dear life around her waist. Had the arms been from an adult, she would have been crushed.

"My goodness," Adele breathed, turning around.

"Please don't go," Sookie sobbed. She buried her soiled and wet face into her Gran's skirt. "I'll be good. I promise I'll be good."

"Sookie." Adele's brow tightened.

"Please don't leave me." Sookie was hysterical, melding herself to her Gran's body.

"Come now, sweetheart," Adele softened her voice. "I really need to go, honey. You'll be fine. I'll be home before you know it." She tried to pry Sookie's arms from around her.

"No!" Sookie screamed. "Take me with you."

"Sookie Stackhouse." Adele's voice turned harsh and firm. "Enough," she reprimanded her. As she worked to pull Sookie off of her, she noted Sookie's soiled bottom. "Jesus Christ Sheppard of Judea," Adele was exasperated. "Young lady, you know better than this. I don't care how much fun you're having. You're not a wild animal. You use the bathroom." Taking Sookie's arm, she swatted the little girl on the back of her dirty and wet thigh.

Sookie's tears created white streaks through the dirt that covered her face. Whimpering and gasping for air, Sookie was led into the house by her Gran.

"What's the matter?" Bartlett glanced over to Sookie and Adele. His concern was apparent on his face.

"Sookie's made a mess of herself," Adele answered, giving her brother a pleading look for help.

"I'll take care of her," Bartlett rose to his feet. "Go to work. She'll be fine." He reached out for Sookie's arm.

"Don't go," Sookie wailed again, wrapping her arms around her grandmother. "I'll be good, Gran. I promise."

"Bartlett." Adele's gaze met her brother's. With his strong hands, Sookie's desperate hold on Adele was no match for the strength of the adult male. Effortlessly, Bartlett pried the eight-year-old from Adele's waist.

"She'll be fine," Bartlett reassured his sister.

"I'll call during my break and check up on her," Adele told her brother.

"We'll be here, safe and sound." Bartlett tightened his hold around Sookie's chest. Adele gave Sookie one last look before leaving to Monroe. If she hurried, she could still make it on time.

"Hold down the fort," Bartlett instructed Jason.

"I will," Jason proudly replied. With Sookie in his arms, Bartlett made his exit out of the kitchen and into the hallway that lay behind the door.

_Jason, come with me,_ Sookie telepathically projected to her brother. He could hear her as clearly as if she had spoken the words out loud. The agony in his sister's silent plea worried Jason. Automatically, he rose from his chair to follow.

"I'll help," Jason announced, appearing behind Bartlett.

"No need, son," stated Bartlett. "Go on outside, and let me tend to Sookie. I'll be right out to play some catch with you."

"Ok," Jason grinned.

"Jason," Sookie whimpered.

"I really don't mind Uncle Bartlett," Jason hesitated. "I'll go grab some clean clothes for her."

"Fine," said Bartlett. Jason hurried into Sookie's room, randomly pulling out a change of clothes for his sister. Bartlett carried Sookie into the restroom, sitting her down. As the bath water began to run, Bartlett turned his slithery attention on his niece.

"Here, Precious, let me help you out of that dress." Bartlett's voice was eerily soft and sultry. Silent tears streaked Sookie's cheeks as she trembled, her lips pressed tightly. Sookie didn't speak as her uncle unzipped her dress, letting it drop and puddle at her little feet. "So innocent," Bartlett moaned. "I won't hurt you," he falsely promised.

Undressed and ready for a bath, Bartlett helped Sookie into the tub. Sookie's tiny hands curled as she brought them to her face. With the back of her hand, she wiped at her eyes.

"Shh, don't cry Precious," Bartlett whispered, his dark twisted thoughts assaulting Sookie's innocent mind.

Without thinking, Sookie was telepathically projecting her fearful thoughts to her brother. Jason could hear her distressed and unorganized thoughts inside his mind. It confused him and it frightened him. He ran out of the bedroom and down the hallway. As he neared the bathroom he could hear his little sister's quiet whimpers coming from the bathroom.

"Here you…" Jason's voice trailed off. He dropped Sookie's Care Bear t-shirt and striped skirt. An uneasy and uncomfortable feeling cut through Jason's stomach. His young mind immediately sensed the strange and unnaturally thick atmosphere in the cramped bathroom. Seeing his uncle bent over the tub, washing his sister, just felt all wrong.

"Why don't you go wait outside for me while I help Sookie," Bartlett told Jason. The young boy stood still, desperately trying to make sense of the chilling sensations assaulting him. "Jason," his uncle snapped. "Wait outside."

"Sookie, are you okay?" Jason asked. She didn't answer him. Her head hung low, obscuring her eyes from him.

"Jason." Irritated, Bartlett turned to look askance at his nephew.

"Sookie can take her own bath," Jason pointed out. "Gran wouldn't like you helping her. I'm going to tell."

Anger boiled beneath the surface of Bartlett's façade. It had been months since his distorted mind coveted little Sookie. Months of waiting. Days of fantasizing. Hours aching, burning to have her to satisfy his twisted desires.

"You're right." Bartlett forced an artificial calm into his voice. "Sookie, don't linger or I'll need to come in and check on you to make sure you haven't drowned."

"Sookie?" Jason asked. She shook her head; no sounds issued from her pale lips. Worried, Jason watched as his uncle closed the bathroom door, leaving his sister alone in the bathroom.

Outside, Bartlett tossed the ball with Jason, but his thoughts were preoccupied by his little niece. Oblivious to what his uncle was, the strange unnatural feelings Jason had felt inside the bathroom subsided and in their place was laughter and fun.

Alone in the bathroom, a distraught, but essentially unharmed Sookie climbed out of the tub. Wet and trembling, she hurried to dress herself in the clean clothes Jason had dropped on the floor. She didn't want her uncle to come back and find her still in the bathtub. She feared it.

Shivering, she cracked the door open, listening for any sounds. When she heard nothing, Sookie ran to her Gran's room, scurrying beneath the bed. Her little thin body allowed her easy access to the space beneath the metal frame and springs. Curled into a ball, she stayed there, praying for tomorrow until her eyelids proved too heavy to hold open.

As the day was drawing to a close, Bartlett went inside to check up on his little niece, only to find her missing. "Sookie," he called out repeatedly, but there was no reply, not even the sound of her moving about the rooms.

"What is it, Uncle Bartlett?" Jason asked. His cheeks were red from playing outside.

"I can't find Sookie," he told Jason.

"I'll find her," he assured his uncle. Jason put away his baseball glove and set himself to the task of finding his little sister. _Sookie, _he made sure to think loud and clear, hoping Sookie would hear him. Not being a telepath, Sookie's mind was silent to him. Jason could only think his words to her, and the rest was up to Sookie. He would have to wait patiently for her to respond to him. It took several tries of concentrating his thoughts, but eventually he felt a familiar dull tingling sensation, which he always felt when Sookie entered his mind.

_Where are you?_ he asked.

_Hiding,_ Sookie answered.

_Where?_

_Gran's room._

_You're being stupid, _Jason pointed out. _It's time for dinner. Come on out._

_No. I'm not hungry. _

Jason on the other hand was. His stomach growled. _Suit yourself. _He wasn't going to try to convince her otherwise.

Jason washed up and joined his uncle in the kitchen, letting him know that Sookie was hiding in Gran's room and didn't want to come out and eat.

"More for us then." Bartlett smiled. Sitting comfortably in front of the television, the two ate the meal Adele had left for them. After the episode of _Quantum Leap_ was over, Bartlett promised Jason he could stay up and watch _Magnum PI_, but then he'd have to go to bed for the night. After washing their dinner dishes, Bartlett sat through the episode with Jason, impatient for the ending.

"When I get older," Jason declared, "I'm getting me a fast car."

"Is that so?" Bartlett smiled, enjoying Jason's enthusiasm.

"Yep."

"Well champ, time for bed."

"But there's no school tomorrow," Jason griped.

"A deal is a deal," he informed Jason. "Your Gran will skin me if she finds out I let you stay up past your bedtime."

"I won't tell." Jason's eyes were eager.

"Sorry, champ." Bartlett smiled. "Sweet dreams."

Pouting, Jason made his way like molasses up the steps and into his bedroom. Tucked safely in his bed, he could hear the muffled noises of the television downstairs.

Bartlett was well aware that Adele would be home in a few hours. Waiting several minutes, he sat perched on the edge of the arm chair, his eyes darting to the hall that would lead him to Sookie and back toward the upstairs where Jason slept. When he was sure Jason wouldn't be coming down again, Bartlett left the television on and crept his way down the hallway into Adele's bedroom. It took him only moments to find Sookie curled on the floor under the bed.

Carefully, he pulled her out and into his arms. She was sleeping. Bartlett walked her across the hallway and into her bedroom.

"So pretty," he moaned into Sookie's hair. With a yelp, Sookie woke up. Instantly, terror rushed through her limbs. "Be still," Bartlett growled. "If you make a noise, I'll punish you."

Tears filled Sookie's eyes, clouding her vision. Her breathing stuttered, as she struggled to breath between her tears. Her innocent mind was violated with the distorted evils lurking in the monster's head.

"Be quiet," he snarled. Distracted by his unnatural and twisted fantasy, Bartlett was oblivious to anything else happening around him.

Moonlight streamed in through the bedroom window, touching the wall. The moon beams illuminated the scenery in the fanciful wallpaper in Sookie's room. The scene was alive. The delicate wings of the tiny hummingbirds flapped silently as the whimsical scene filled with urgent activity. Pixie fairies on the back of dragonflies, zipped around in an aerial acrobat filling the room with an ethereal mist. Physically limited to the borders of their enchanted world, the lovely pixie fairies used the moon beam to magically telegraph an alert for help. In the meantime, as quickly as they could manage it, they fanned the ethereal mist. It drifted out of Sookie's room, gradually meandering up the stairs in search of Jason.

In Jason's room, where he slept soundly, the thinning mist entered. Like delicate fingers, it reached out and touched the fringes of the light rug beneath his bed. The whimsical scene in the tapestry was instantly filled with frantic movement. Tiny troll fairies went on alert, and in an organized fashion they mounted their caterpillar cavalry. Galloping across the landscape, a thick ethereal mist lifted from the rug. To any normal eyes, nothing in Jason's room would seem out of place. But there were some who walked this world who knew better.

By means of the thick ethereal mist, the troll fairies assigned as Jason's guardians jostled his bed.

"What?" Jason opened his eyes thinking his Gran was waking him up. Instead he found himself lying in the dark of his bedroom. Sighing, Jason rolled over to his other side. With his mind sufficiently awake, he felt the dull tingling of Sookie inside his head. He heard her silent screams for help.

In a blink Jason flew out of bed and took the stairs two steps at a time.

_Sookie, I'm coming._ A strange sensation awakened inside Jason's body, filling him with an unfamiliar power; the adrenaline mixed with his magic was stimulating a dormant ability.

_Jason,_ Sookie's silent tears fueled the urgency of the transformation occurring inside her brother.

_Where are you? _On his feet, he landed at the bottom of the staircase; the wood floors only barely creaking from his weight.

_My room…_ her words became incoherent from her cries.

Jason ran down the hall toward Sookie's bedroom and abruptly stopped in the doorway. "What are you doing?" Jason shouted. "Get away from my sister."

Before Bartlett's mind registered what was happening, a sharp blue light surged from Jason's hands. The strange energy slammed into Bartlett, jerking him away from Sookie. Landing on his back, the monster's sin and shame was exposed.

"Jason," Sookie cried. Turning his back, Jason leaned forward and reached for his sister. "Watch it!" Sookie screamed. Bartlett reached over; his big sinewy hands clutching Jason's shoulders. He tossed Jason against the wall.

Seeing her brother thrown, and hearing him moan with pain ignited inside Sookie the same transformation Jason had undergone. A powerful rush surged through Sookie's tiny body.

"Leave my brother alone." She jumped into the air, landing on her uncle's back. Her transformation had begun. With the strength of a grown man, she clawed and pulled at Bartlett's face.

"You little wench!" Bartlett growled spinning and slamming his back against the wall. With a thud, Sookie landed next to her brother. "You just wait," he threatened, the snapping of his belt being yanked thorough his pant loops resonated in the air around them.

"Get away from us." Jason pulled Sookie behind him, shielding her with his body. She clung to her brother as if the air she breathed depended on it.

"Boy!" Bartlett shouted. He moved menacingly toward them, the leather belt in his hand, backing them up against the corner of the room.

Sookie squeezed Jason's hand tightly. They both looked at each other, seeing the fear on the other's face. The terror they saw gave them courage for the other. As their Uncle Bartlett viciously reached for Jason's arm, something different happened. An overwhelming need to protect one another consumed Sookie and Jason. The transformation occurring inside of them, triggered by fear, adrenaline, and magic, was complete. Their joined hands filled the room with a blue light.

Instinctively they reached up to push their uncle away.

Bartlett screamed in agony.

Blue lightning struck Bartlett on his chest, dropping him like a rag doll to the floor and causing his heart to stop for a time. Jason entwined his hand with his little sister's and ran out of the bedroom. With the mist behind them, they ran down the stairs, out the backdoor, and between the trees, disappearing into the dark woods behind their grandmother's house. They ran, leaving the invisible mist and the house behind them.

"Ouch!" Sookie cried out as she stumbled scraping her knees against the forest floor. Jason pulled up on her hand, helping her to her feet.

"Come on," Jason urged her breathlessly. "Get on my back." With some effort, Sookie climbed onto Jason's back. Barefoot, he continued to run until his legs couldn't carry them any further. A soft blue glow illuminated his body providing the only light leading them.

Lost in the depths of the forest, Jason eventually stopped; his lungs were desperate for air, as his legs screamed from the strain.

"I got to rest," he puffed. Sookie carefully slid off her brother's back. Releasing him and breaking their contact, the soft blue glow generated by their touch, disappeared.

Darkness engulfed them.

_Jason._ Sookie was frightened.

_It's alright. _Jason reached into the darkness finding Sookie's hand. At once, their joined hands emitted a soft blue glow.

_Thank you, Jason._ The gentle glow of their hands comforted her.

_I got to sit down, _he told his sister. Sookie squatted next to her big brother. _Is your knee ok?_ he asked.

_I think so. It burns. _

Quietly, they sat on the forest bed, leaning against an old fallen tree. Though Jason didn't say a word, Sookie felt his words inside her head. No matter what, he would always protect her.

_I'll protect you too. _Sookie smiled. Jason looked down at his little sister.

_You shouldn't read my thoughts,_ he told her. _You have to ask me permission first._

_That's right. I forgot. _Sookie sheepishly smiled.

_Don't worry. I should've been more careful with my thoughts._ Jason smiled pressing his weight lovingly into Sookie's shoulder.

The sounds of small and not so small animals filled the darkness around them.

_Do you think he'll come after us? _Sookie asked.

_I don't think so, _answered Jason. _But just in case, if you hear his mind coming, tell me right away._

_Ok._ Sookie rested her head against Jason's arm.

Silently, in their special way they continued to talk between each other; Jason thinking his words to Sookie, and Sookie telepathically projecting hers to Jason.

_I'm scared Jason, _admitted Sookie.

"I know," he spoke out loud. "As long as we stay together we'll be ok."

"Will we ever be able to go home?" Her teeth chattered. Spring hadn't arrived yet making the night cold. Barefoot and in his pajamas, Jason could feel his nose growing cold.

_I don't know,_ Jason thought. "Not until Gran gets home."

"I'm cold," she shivered.

"Get closer," he told his sister, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Huddled closely together, they sat quietly for some time.

_Jason, _Sookie interrupted the silence between them.

_Yeah._

_You think the blue light can keep us warm?_

_I don't know. Give me your hand. _Jason pulled his arm from around Sookie's shoulders. _I don't know how we're doing it. _Both children stared at the strange glow their cupped hands created. It took several long moments before they were both gently illuminated by the strange light.

_I feel warm._ Sookie lifted her chin and smiled at her brother.

_Yeah, me too, _said Jason.

A few hours passed, the cold threatening the children and sleep pressing heavy on their minds. It was about this time that they heard their names being called out.

_Sookie,_ Jason wasn't able to disguise his alarm. _Did you hear that?_

_Who is it? _ Sookie stared into the pitch darkness. Her fears of their uncle finding them flooded her mind.

_Can you hear anybody's thoughts?_

_I don't know._

_Try,_ Jason encouraged Sookie. He stood up and helped her to her feet. With his hand firmly wrapped around hers he readied himself to run again.

Closing her eyes, Sookie concentrated on the quiet humming of the mind nearby. If whatever it was had thoughts, she couldn't hear them.

_Someone's out there._

_Come on,_ Jason's silent voice was laced with urgency. _Get on my back._ Sookie scrambled onto Jason's back. Fear fueled the strange power that raced through his body. In a blink he led them deeper into the woods.

He froze suddenly.

A few yards in front of the path he was running on, stood a man.

"It's an angel," Sookie breathed. Jason's eyes fixed on the man surrounded by a beautiful soft blue light.

"Jason. Sookie," called out the blue angel. His voice filled the children with security. "Don't be afraid. You're safe now." Having received the moon beam telegraph, the ethereally beautiful fairy had teleported to their assistance.

Sookie carefully slid off of her brother's back, stepping closer to the fairy.

_Don't, Sookie._ Jason took her hand.

_Its okay, Jason, _she tugged at his hand encouraging him to follow her. The fairy was glowing with the same blue light as they were.

"I told your grandmother I would find you. She's very worried."

"Uncle Bartlett?" Sookie asked.

"He won't hurt you anymore." The fairy glanced lovingly at the two children. "I made sure of it. You'll be safe now."

"Who are you?" Jason asked.

_If I tell you…_ said the handsome man silently broadcasting his words. Sookie and Jason's eyes were filled with surprise. They had never met anyone else who could talk to them in their special way. _You have to promise you'll forget about me._

_I promise,_ Sookie eagerly agreed.

_Why?_ Jason asked. He was eleven, and not as willing as his little sister to agree to the stranger's terms.

_There are others like us. More powerful. Who would want to hurt me by hurting you and your sister, _he told Jason. _That is why you need to let yourself forget about me. You'll be safer._

Jason's forehead tightened as he thought about the man's words.

_What are we? _Jason asked wanting to know the truth about the strange things that him and sister were doing. He had never met anyone else like them.

_I can only tell you, if you promise to forget._

_Jason? _Sookie asked, her voice and expression pleading.

_Fine, but I don't like it,_ Jason reluctantly agreed.

_My name is Fintan, the half fairy._

Taking his hand, their new friend escorted them home through the woods and back to their grandmother. Like he had promised, Uncle Bartlett was gone. Adele's eyes streamed with tears as she embraced her grandchildren. Regret filled her heart for never seeing the monster inside her brother.

Her eyes glanced above the children's heads, meeting Fintan's gaze. When she arrived home, seeing her half fairy, the memories of all the years that she had shared with him had returned to her; every word, every touch. The memories were instant, returning clearly and as fresh as if they had never left her. Love and gratitude for the half fairy was like salve to her soul. Even if they forgot about him, he had promised her many times during her lifetime that he would do everything he could to always protect them.

After their tearful reunion, the children were safely tucked into bed.

"Will she be okay?" Adele asked.

"She will be," Fintan assured her standing in the doorway. "Her healing will begin tonight."

"I should have known," cried Adele.

"Tonight was the first time." Fintan took her hand. "You could not have known his thoughts."

"Still." Adele was grieved.

"You'll feel better in the morning," Fintan assured her. "I promise."

"I love you Fintan," Adele whispered the truth that was in her heart.

"I know," he breathed. He took her hand and tenderly kissed it. Adele felt a warm power, magic, sweep through her lifting the weight off of her heart and shoulders. "I love you too…always," Fintan assured her. Moments later he disappeared.

Checking all the locks and windows, Adele made her way to her bedroom. Soon, she was in bed and under her warm blankets. With Fintan's appearance awakening her latent memories, she recollected the bittersweet memories of her youth. She remembered the day she first saw Fintan wondering into her yard, the day she ended her relationship with her beloved half fairy, the look on her husband Mitchell's face when he realized her betrayal, and the day Corbett and subsequently Linda, her and Fintan's children, were born. As sleep began to take her, her last memory was the day Corbett took his first wobbly steps into Fintan's outstretched arms.

_Jason,_ Sookie called out to her brother. She stood expectantly at Jason's door staring at the lump on his bed.

_Come on._ Jason lifted his blankets. With a bright smile, Sookie quickly padded over to her brother and slipped under the covers. She curled next to Jason.

_Do you think we can fly? _Sookie wistfully asked. _Like Tinker Bell? _

Jason let out a soft laugh. _I sure hope not,_ he answered sleepily. _Anyhow, Fintan didn't have any._

_That's right,_ Sookie yawned.

Moonbeams streamed through the windows of the house illuminating the whimsical scenes that lived in the various rooms of the house.

Under Fintan's orders, the enchanted creatures that protected Sookie and Jason filled the inside of the house with an ethereal mist, and like a freshly dried sheet, the mist drifted lightly over them, its warmth caressing them. A deep and peaceful sleep swept through Adele, Sookie, and Jason.

Gently, because they had each promised, the mist helped them forget Fintan the half fairy.

* * *

**. o 0 o .**

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. =)


End file.
